


You Can't Take A Shower With Your Pants On

by TheseusInTheMaze



Series: ABDL Grumps [7]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Age Play, Bathing, CBT, Caregiver/Little dynamic, Daddy Play, Diapers, Drowning, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingering, Humiliation, Infantilism, M/M, Negotiations, Pants wetting, Polyamory, Punishment, WAM, Watersports, breath play, paint, wet and messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7423567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Hey Scuze</i>, Dan typed when Arin was out of the room, <i>how do you feel about making stuff a bit... interesting for Daddy Dearest?</i></p><p>	<i>I'm totally in</i>, came her response, almost as soon as Dan had hit “send.” </p><p>Don't leave two Littles out on their own. Especially  when they have access to things like paint and glitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Take A Shower With Your Pants On

**Author's Note:**

> Don't do this kind of breath play at home, kids. At least, not until you've done a fuckton of research first. Maybe go to a class or two.

Dan got the text in the middle of the Grump session. His phone buzzed against his thigh, and he sighed, pulling it out and checking the screen.

_I want you and Suzy to be Little when I get back from my doctor's appointment_.

Dan raised an eyebrow, looking down at his phone, then up at Arin, who was on a ranting monologue about the issues with the design elements of the game they were playing. 

"Did you just text me?" He glanced down at his phone, scrolling up. Yeah, that was from Arin - there was their previous conversation about dinner, and vague plans for a surprise for Suzy. 

"I texted you, like, three hours ago," said Arin, adjusting his position on the couch, so that he was even more spread out than usual. Sometimes, Dan thought that it was Arin's goal in life to take up as much space as possible, both physically and mentally. 

He'd certain taken up residence in a large part of Dan's brain. 

"My phone's service has been fuckin' weird," said Dan. "But do you, uh... mean it?" Too late, he remembered that they were on the mic, and it would probably be a bad idea for the lovelies to actually know about what Arin had texted him about. 

"Yeah, I fuckin' mean it," said Arin, and he raised an eyebrow, smirking. It made Dan want to punch him. It also kinda made Dan want to kiss him. "You threatened me with that ages ago, remember?" 

"Does Suzy know about this?" Dan shoved his phone back in his pocket, feeling a bit silly, but also a bit exhilarated. It wasn't like anybody would know what they were actually talking about, unless they explicitly said it. 

Then again, the way some of their fan's minds worked.... 

"Yeah, I texted both of you at the same time. She'll probably be texting you soon, to set stuff up." Arin did something silly with his face when his eyes met Dan's again, and Dan burst out laughing, curling forward in his nest of blankets. 

"Only you would make a fucking movie dinner thing some elaborate production," said Dan, grabbing an idea off the top of his head. "It's not like we're trying to sign the Magna Carta or some shit like that."

"The Magna Carta? Where'd that come from? We're on the wrong continent, dude. And wrong, like... millenia." Arin did something complicated with his controller, and his character did a rather spectacular header into a river. "Son of a fuck!" He bellowed, which sent Dan into a fit of giggles. 

"I don't know man," said Dan, and he watched the way the light caught Arin's hair, and the way his muscles shifted under his skin as he sat up to concentrate better. "Usually we just leave this stuff to Suzy."

"I figured I'd give her a break. So that she wouldn't feel left out when we're giving each other blow jobs or whatever is gonna happen when the lights go off," said Arin with a completely straight face, and now Dan was really laughing, hard enough that he was curled up in a ball, his face pressed into his knees. 

"Why are you so sure that's gonna be what's gonna happen when the lights go off?" What would even be the point of turning the lights out, if Dan and Suzy were gonna be Little together? Arin liked to see them that way. Then again, maybe Arin was planning out some elaborate scenario. It was a pretty Arin thing to do. 

"I have my ways, man," said Arin, and then he was swearing at the game again, and Dan played along, making vague "uh huh" noises now and again. He was more concerned with texting Suzy, making sure she knew what plans were. 

_So we're both Little tonight?_ Dan stared at his phone as the little ellipses next to the message flashed, then changed, to say "Sent." 

_Yeah. Arin was talking about it last night, remember?_

_Didn't he say all that right before he started blowing me?_

_Really?!?! That's all it took for you to forget stuff?!_

_What can I say? Arin's good with his mouth._

_Okay, I won't argue with that. But yeah. We're Little tonight. He wants us in headspace when he gets home._

_What, like waiting up for him?_

_Something like that._

Dan grinned with too much teeth, an idea forming in his head. He caught Arin's concerned look, and he tried to tamp down his expression a bit. "Just, uh... had an idea for a new song," he said, lying through his teeth. 

This would have been a bit easier if Danny wasn't such a horrible liar.

“Okay...,” said Arin, still looking at him suspiciously. 

The conversation went from there, bantering back and forth. It wasn't until they were done the episode and the microphones turned off that Arin turned to him.

“So you're okay with being, uh... you know. Like we talked about?” Arin looked nervous, which was endearing. 

“You mean me and Suzy being Little? Sure.” Dan tried to look nonchalant, even though the idea of it made something in his stomach twist up. What kind of stuff would Arin be planning?

“You guys can keep yourselves occupied while I'm away, right? In headspace, I mean.” Arin snorted. “Yeah, of course you can. You're adults.”

“Yeah,” said Dan distractedly, trying to sort out the finer points of his plan. “We'll, uh... we'll work on an art project.”

“That's a good boy,” said Arin, somewhat self conscious. He kissed Dan on the forehead, and got up to go to the bathroom.

_Hey Scuze_ , Dan typed when Arin was out of the room, _how do you feel about making stuff a bit... interesting for Daddy Dearest?_

_I'm totally in_ , came her response, almost as soon as Dan had hit “send.” 

Dan grinned. 

 

Three hours later, Dan was pulling into Arin and Suzy's driveway, several rather suspicious plastic bags in his back seat. Well,okay, not super suspicious, unless you knew what you were looking for.

Arin certainly wouldn't. At least, not until it was too late. As it were.

Suzy was sitting on the couch when Dan walked in, and she was grinning, her eyes darting from the bags to Dan's face. There was a big glass of water next to her as well, and she handed it to him when he put his bags down. 

"Hi, Dan," said Suzy, and she smiled at him. She looked nervous, but then again... they were planning something that would certainly result in some kind of interesting results. Even if it ended up not being sexy kinky fun times, stuff was gonna happen. 

Messy stuff. 

"Heya, Scuze," said Dan, and he leaned down to kiss her, then took a swig of the water. "Ready to cause some trouble?" 

"I was thinking we could do this in the back yard." Suzy stood up, and she was dressed properly for the planned... festivities. A pair of old short shorts, a black t-shirt, her hair pulled back. "Spread the tarp out, go to town." 

"I like that idea," said Dan, and there was more getting things ready - Dan lost his shoes and socks, and then there was just the getting everything ready - spreading out the tarp, setting bottles of this and that where they were easily accessible... it took a decent amount of time, and by the time they were ready to get started, it was starting to get dim. 

Dan shifted from foot to foot in the backyard. Suzy kept forcing water into him, and he was beginning to suspect ulterior motives. But fuck it, what is life, if not a series of poorly disguised ulterior motives?

"Suzy, why do you keep refilling my water?" Dan took another long draft - his fourth one, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand as he finished it, setting his glass down on the counter and following after her, into the back yard. 

"You dehydrate so easily, Dan," Suzy said sweetly. She paused, looking over her shoulder at him, her bare feet on the tarp. "Do you wanna go potty before we get started?" 

"Aren't we _both_ supposed to be Little?" Dan tried to ignore the way his gut twisted at her words. He was turning into a real pervert. 

"Someone's always older," said Suzy. "It's obviously me." She bent down, picking up one squeeze bottle. 

"Wouldn't it be me? I'm already older than you." Dan leaned down as well, trying not to make a face at the way it squeezed his stomach, pressing against his poor bladder. 

"Yeah, that's why it'd be me! Because that'd be expected." Suzy was grinning in an unsettling way as she uncapped the bottle. "What color are you?"

"I'm green," Dan said, raising an eyebrow. He was a bit confused - they'd gone into detail about this via text, while Arin went on his rants on the Grump couch. He stepped on the tarp, the beige stark against the greenish grass.

"No you're not!" Suzy was grinning, wider now, and then she jerked her arm forward, and something cold splattered Dan across the chest, dripping down his belly. 

Dan yelped, looking down. There was a big splat of blue paint across his front, dripping down to the tops of his feet. It sank into the beige tarp, squishing between Dan's toes. "Suzy!" 

"Well, I mean, you're not green," Suzy said, and she was wearing an adorable expression. She looked like she might be on her way to her Little headspace, which was pretty admirable - to be able to access it that easy must have been nice. "You're blue!"

"Well... okay," Dan said, and he leaned down, grabbing a bottle of paint at random and opening it with his thumb. He squeezed it, aiming at Suzy's tits, and he laughed. "At least I'm not a yellow bellied coward!" 

"Who're you callin' a coward?" Suzy actually grabbed Dan by the belt loops, pulling him closer, so that they were squished together, the paint making slightly gross wet noises as it slid together. “Anyway, that's not my belly.”

"What'd you do that for?" Dan put one paint covered hand on her lower back, balling his fingers in the dark fabric. He was having a very, very devilish idea, and he pulled her closer, until they were pressed close together, his pelvis against her lower belly.

"So you could be green," Suzy said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

"I know what makes green, Suzy," Dan said, and he grabbed her ass, squeezing it the way he had squeezed the bottle of paint. 

"I don't know," Suzy said, and she wriggled, grinding against him. "You are very Little...." 

“I'm not that Little,” Dan protested, and he was trying to relax. It was hard to relax like this. Part of him couldn't believe that he was doing this – how depraved was he going to be? 

Another part of him reminded him of the fact that he had been suspended and sucked someone's dick, and he had literally gotten off on the sight of kicking his best friend in the thighs. Was there even some kind of scale of depravity? How would that even work?

“You're totally Little,” Suzy said, and she took a handful of his hair (getting paint in it, oh fuck, that was going to be fun to get out, even if it was paint made for little kids). “You're a sexy widdle baby, aren't you?”

“That is never gonna fucking die,” Dan groaned, pressing his forehead against Suzy's. “Will it ever fucking die? I want it to die.”

“You know you like it,” said Suzy, and she was still grinding against him. 

“N-no,” Dan mumbled, and he sighed, finally letting his whole body relax. 

Suzy looked down at where they were pressed together, and then she started laughing, reaching between their bodies, squeezing Dan between the legs. The desperation flooded out of him, hot wetness soaking into his pants, leaking from between Dan's legs, soaking into the front of her shirt. 

“D-Daddy's not gonna like that,” Suzy whispered, squeezing him again, as if to wring out even more piss from his desperate bladder, then let go of it, rubbing her damp hand on his thigh.

“He's not gonna like any of this,” Dan said, taking a step back. He could see the dampness on her belly and her shorts, and he actually giggled. “Why do you think we're doing this?”

Suzy snickered, looking down the line of her body. “Well,” she said, “I thought it sounded like fun.” She bent down and grabbed another squeeze bottle of paint. This time, she lifted it high above her head and squirted it into Dan's hair, the red sitting there like blobs of ketchup. 

“Suzzzzy,” Dan groaned, and he grabbed his secret weapon. “I didn't want to do this, but you forced my hand!” He unscrewed the lid awkwardly, behind his back, and he took a handful of it, and dropped it on Suzy's head, then rubbed it in, almost as if he was giving her a noogie.

“Oh fuck, _Dan_ , that's glitter!” Suzy was screeching now, and she made a grab for the glitter, knocking the whole thing into his belly, sticking to the damp hem of Dan's shirt, and the damper crotch of his jeans. 

“Suzy! These jeans are fucking done for!” Dan wiped his damp, glittery hand on Suzy's shirt in revenge. “They had at least another few months in them.”

Suzy eyed the disintegrating denim, worn through at his knees. She didn't say anything, just raised an eyebrow. 

Dan grabbed the blue paint, grabbing Suzy's shirt collar and squeezing the paint straight down onto her tits. She wasn't wearing a bra, he saw, and oh my. That was certainly an appealing picture. Admittedly, it was blue versus... some other color, but the consistency was certainly... similar. 

He'd totally have to cum on Suzy's tits at some point in the near future, if it was as appealing as this. Although he'd have to store up his jizz for like a week. 

“You're a pervert,” Suzy said, looking down as well and grinning – no, _leering_ \- at him. She took the paint out of his unresisting hands, and grabbed the hem of his shirt, forcing it up. She shoved the tip of the squeeze bottle into his navel, and she squeezed. 

“Fuuuuuuuuuck,” Dan groaned, his fists balling up on his sides. “Do you know how fucking weird that feels? Dude, not cool!” He took a step back, the paint dripping down under his pants, into his boxers. Oh, that felt horrible. Cold stickiness, to match the cold dampness already pasting his boxers to his dick and his balls. 

Suzy just snickered, reaching down for another bottle of paint. 

There was a familiar noise – the door of Arin's car slamming shut. 

Dan froze, felt Suzy freeze against him. Then he laughed, a single nervous whoop, and he groped around for the nearest bottle of paint. He squeezed the whole thing out, laughing at the way it squelched, the yellow running down her face to puddle in her tits, mixing with the green on her belly. 

There was another bang, the front door slamming down. There was some muffled noise – no doubt Arin speaking - and Dan grabbed for another bottle of paint. 

“Dump it on my head,” Dan said hurriedly, shoving it at Suzy. 

“What? Why?” Suzy made a confused face as the back door opened, and they both looked at Arin with a combination of terror and surprise. 

“Hey guys, Daddy's home, what'd you make for... the _fuck_?!” 

Arin stood in front of the open back door, his expression a mix of confusion and the beginnings of anger. Oh yeah... they were fucking dead. 

“Hi, Daddy,” Suzy said quietly, smiling at him through his eyelashes. 

“Hi, Suze.” Arin looked at her hands, which were still holding the paint. “What've you got there?” 

The calmness he was exhibiting was making Dan nervous. Arin was usually one who exploded, and then was chill. Not one for a slow burn. A slow burn was new territory, and he didn't entirely know how to deal with new territory. 

"Well, uh...." Suzy dropped the paint, which expelled red across her toes. She squealed, jumping away from it, but ended up stepping in another puddle of paint, this one yellow. Her toes were going to have orange oozing between them. 

"I can see you, you know," Arin said, leveling his eyes on Dan, who was slowly backing up. "This is your fault, isn't it?"

"Why do you assume it's my fault?" Dan shoved his hands behind his back, and he stepped into a puddle of blue paint. That was... something. It was cold, and it squished between his toes like mud. "That's... some kind of profiling."

"Because you've been plotting some kind of shit for _weeks_ ," said Arin, shoving his hands into his pockets. "And I can't imagine Suzy coming up with this kind of thing on her own."

"Scuze, you should take offense to that! He's saying you're dumb!" Dan jiggled from foot to foot - his wet boxers were beginning to chafe, the paint drying in his pubic hair. Why had this seemed like a good idea? 

He'd seen a joke floating around on one of the forums he'd been scanning - "'It felt good at the the time!' is the kinkster equivalent of 'Here, hold my beer.'" He hadn't entirely gotten it at the time, but now... yeah. 

Hopefully he wouldn't end up on some 'Wow, people are stupid' internet show, at least. 

"Dan, don't goad Suzy," said Arin, almost absently. He squinted at the two of them, looking them up and down. "Did you guys pee?"

“No,” Dan said quickly, trying not to look surreptitious. 

"Yeah, before I left the office," said Suzy, smiling prettily up at Arin. "I always make sure to go before I leave."

"Headspace," Arin said, poking a clean part of her shoulder. "I can smell pee. With all of that paint, I can't actually tell who it was that peed. Are you guys gonna 'fess up, or am I gonna have to find out myself." He crossed his arms in front of his chest, looking from one face to the other. 

"Are you sure you smell pee? Not just paint?" Dan smiled at Arin, trying to look innocent. It wasn't a look he wore easily. "I mean, paint can smell pretty ammoniaic. Ammonia like?" Dan wrinkled his nose, trying to sort the word out properly. Some of the paint was drying on his chest, and it was really getting itchy. 

"Which actually leads to my _next_ question!" Arin rubbed his hands together. "Namely, what the fuck are you two doing?!" He was still calm-angry, which meant he was probably going to end up losing his temper rather spectacularly. 

So was the thought of Arin losing his temper the thing that made him so fucking horny, or the amount of fun he was having winding Arin up. 

"Well, you said do an art project," said Suzy, and she twisted her fingers together, the dried paint flaking off. "So we thought we'd be your art project, so you could admire us." She was using her Little voice, but not the creepy one, thank god. Dan wasn't entirely sure if it was sexy or not. 

"That's... the cutest shit I've ever heard," Arin said, and he was obviously melting, making big doe eyes at Suzy. "But this has Dan written all over it." He shot Dan a look that was a mix of amusement and anger, and that made Dan's dick twitch. 

"Whaaaat?" Dan drew the syllable out, taking a step closer to Arin now, pouting. He tried to look young and winsome, although he didn't know if he'd ever actually looked winsome. "I feel like I'm being unjustly accused."

Arin raised an eyebrow. "Headspace," he said in a warning tone. 

"I'm still in headspace," said Dan. "Or are you saying that I can't use words like 'unjustly accused' when I'm a Little?" He moved closer to Suzy. 

"He does have a point, Daddy," Suzy said, and she glanced over to Dan, her eyes darting back to Arin, then back to Dan's. She was grinning. "Are you saying we're stupid, because we're Little?"

"That's not what I'm saying," Arin said, in the voice of someone who could tel that they were losing a battle but were determined to dig their heels in. 

“You still care about us, Daddy?” Suzy reached out for him, her hands glittery and covered in paint. 

“Daddy loves you very much,” said Arin, and Dan felt... he didn't know. Was that directed to both of them? Did he want it to be? That was... that was confusing, and the kind of confusing that he didn't want to think about. “But you are both filthy.” 

In one long step, Dan was standing next to Arin, wrapping his arms around him and nuzzling his face into Arin's neck. His hair was pressed against Arin's, getting glitter and paint on it, while his paint covered chest smeared across Arin's. 

“Hiiiii, Daddy,” Dan said in his best little voice. He planted a messy kiss on Arin's temple, much to Arin's displeasure.

“Fuck, Dan!” Arin tried to push him off, but was thwarted by Suzy, who grabbed his other side and wrapped her arms around him, smearing more paint and glitter on him. “Suzy!” 

“We love you, Daddy,” Suzy said, and that was better – it was less of the creepy Little voice, more just her voice, lisping a bit. “Sooooo much.” 

“You both are in so much trouble,” Arin said, his voice matter of fact. “If you don't let go of me, I'm going to start shouting very loudly, and there will be a few words that I don't think the neighbors will want to hear.”

“What kind of words are we talking here?” Dan groped Arin's ass, and it squelched, leaving a messy blue hand print. 

“Ones like “I will beat you with a stick, Dan, and then I'll find a way to make pink princess diapers work.” Those kinds of words.” 

“Oh. Yeah, those, uh. Yeah.” Dan let go of Arin, stepping back. Then he laughed, because Arin was a mess. A lot less of a mess than Suzy and Dan were, because it's a lot harder to muck someone up secondhand, but still. He was going to need to wash those clothes. 

“You're no fun, Daddy,” said Suzy, and she was pouting as she let go of him. Dan didn't even try to be subtle as he ogled her tits, covered in blue paint and shaking as she rocked on her heels. 

“I'm plenty of fun,” Arin said, “for Littles who _stay out of trouble_.” The last bit was aimed at the Dan, rather pointedly. 

“But where's the fun in that?” Dan reached out to grab Suzy's ass, because why the fuck not? He was almost giddy with arousal and with something like terror, although it wasn't exactly terror. He was too fucking horny to be entirely terrified. 

“Well, I was gonna let you eat out Suzy while I sucked your dick, since you've been so good lately, but I guess you don't need any of that,” said Arin. “Since staying out of trouble is obviously so damn boring, I guess you don't want to cum. You just want to go in and get washed, then take your punishment.” 

“I want to cum!” Suzy wriggled her butt in Dan's hand, pressing the soft curve against his palm. It was enough to make him moan, his hand squeezing her almost convulsively. 

“Tough shit,” Arin said, and he grabbed Dan's wrist, pulling them apart. “You're both gonna walk to the edge of the patio, and I'll hose your feet off.” 

“Not the rest of me?” Dan stepped off of the tarp, the grass stiff and dry under the soles of his feet. He was leaving blue footprints behind him, when he glanced over his shoulder. He felt like a kid in a shitty horror movie, which was novel. 

"If I hosed you off, you'd be dripping through the whole damn house," said Arin. "Don't think I'm not fucking tempted." He walked to the side of the house, grabbing the hose. "You are both in so much fucking trouble."

"Why am I in trouble?" Suzy pouted, following after Dan. She reached out for his hand, but dropped it when Arin glared at them. 

"You got me all painty," said Arin, "and you are clearly a participant." He fiddled with the hose, unkinking it and muttering under his breath. 

"What if Dan made me do it?" Suzy rocked from foot to foot, and Dan glanced at her, sticking his tongue out. 

"Dan didn't make you do it," said Arin, and then he was aiming the cold water at Suzy's feet and legs, making her squeal. She took a step back, but the water followed her, mercilessly. 

Dan was laughing, laughing hard enough that if he had anything left in his bladder he probably would have peed his pants again. Thankfully, he seemed to be running on empty for the moment, although his dick was fully hard in his sticky, cold jeans. When had that happened? 

Dan's laughter turned into a shriek when Arin pointed the blast of water at his feet, soaking the cuffs of his jeans and freezing Dan's feet. 

"Arin, that's fucking cold," Dan whined, and yeah, that was a full on whine. His head was quieting down the way it did on the rare occasions when he managed to slip into Little space. 

"Headspace," Arin said, and already it was starting to sound like an automatic response. "I'm Daddy, remember?"

"Daddy, it's cooooold," Dan whined, stamping his feet. The spray of the water was getting on his thighs - maybe it would disguise the stiff spots where the piss had dried out, somewhat. 

"Tough titty," said Arin, and he circled around the both of them, hosing them off. Dan's pants were wet from the shin down, and Suzy was making unhappy noises as the cold water splashed up her thighs. 

Dan stared down at the grass, watching the paint run together and turn the color of mud. He dutifully lifted each foot up, then stepped onto the patio, trying to look obedient. Trying to be obedient. The bit of his brain that usually made fun of him in these types of situations - the bit that sounded like every person who'd ever made fun of him - was quiet, and he didn't entirely know what to do with that. 

Arin turned the hose off after Suzy was washed off and standing on the patio. Arin told them to stay where they were, going off to put the hose away. When Dan glanced over at Suzy, she winked at him, grinning in such a way that promised trouble. 

"Daddy, do I have to take a bath with Dan?" Suzy put a whine in her voice as she followed him into the kitchen, leaving wet footprints. At least it was just water, not paint. 

"Yes," Arin said. "I can't keep an eye on both of you if I go one at a time." He pushed them roughly through the house, a hand on each back, moving fast enough that none of the paint flakes would drop onto any rugs or furniture. 

"I'm a big girl, Daddy," said Suzy, and she nearly tripped into the bathroom - Dan's arm wrapped around her middle, keeping her from falling over. "I can bathe by myself. I'm not a baby like Dan...."

"Hey! I'm older than you!" Dan reached over and pinched her in the arm, which made her yelp, glaring at him. 

"Dadddddy, Dan pinched me!" Suzy shoved Dan, just enough to make him stumble a bit, leaning against the sink. 

"She started it!" Dan stuck his tongue out at Suzy, watching Arin out of the corner of his eye. He looked aroused, and he looked frustrated. Well, he did like dealing with Littles. 

"Both of you. In the tub. Now." Arin pushed the shower curtain to the side, pointing to the inside of the bathtub. 

"But we're still wearing clothes," said Suzy, although she stepped in obediently. 

"I want all of the bits of paint to get in the tub, not on the floor," said Arin. He grabbed the hamper, setting it next to him, and then he stood in front of Suz. "Arms up."

Suzy lifted her arms up, looking at him with big eyes. The little bits of glitter in her hair caught the light, and Arin groaned when he saw it.

“Please don't tell me you were using craft herpes,” Arin moaned – he actually moaned – looking stricken. 

“That's a pretty grown up word, dude,” said Dan, his headspace gone for the moment. It always did flicker back and forth. “You sure you want to use that around a Little like Suzy? Maybe she'll repeat it at daycare or something.”

“You're totally younger than me,” Suzy said, shaking her head as Arin pulled the shirt over her head. 

“But I'm chronologically older than you,” Dan pointed out, absently scratching the paint on his belly. With the paint drying, the small room was beginning to smell like pee. 

Arin wrinkled his nose and raised an eyebrow, going from one face to the other. “Someone lied to me.” He hooked his fingers in the loops of Suzy's shorts and yanked them down, crouching in front of her. “Suzy, did you pee your pants?”

“No,” said Suzy, avoiding eye contact. “ _I_ didn't pee my pants.”

“Are you saying that the reason there's pee on your pants is because someone else peed on them?” Arin pulled her cotton panties down as well, and he held them in his hand for a moment, before dropping them in the hamper. “Okay, Suze. I believe you.” 

“Why don't you believe me?” Dan crossed his arms across his chest, making a face at the way the dry paint pulled off from it. 

“It'd be kind of hard for her to wet her pants without actually getting her underwear wet.” Arin moved to stand in front of Dan, looking him up and down. “You're a lot messier than she is, you know.” 

“Well, there's more of me to be messy,” Dan said defensively, although he was aware that didn't make much sense. He knew his erection was super obvious with his jeans damp with paint and piss, and he knew that Arin would catch him in his lie soon enough. “Anyway, she's the littler one.”

“She really isn't,” said Arin, making eye contact with Dan. “You're littler. It's settled.”

“How is it settled? Don't I get a say in this?” Dan was pouting, somewhat on purpose, but mostly on instinct. The whole Little headspace was feeling closer to the surface, and all he wanted to do was be contrary. Then again, that wasn't that far off from how Dan felt most of the time. Oh, he was chill, but there was a bit of... trouble in him. He wanted to metaphorically tie people's shoelaces together a lot of the time.

Maybe that said something about his mindset in general. 

“No!” Arin and Suzy spoke in unison, and then they laughed, possibly at the annoyed expression on Dan's face. Arin grabbed Dan's shirt, puling it up over his head in one motion, the paint and glitter raining down on the bathtub.

“It's not fair when you gang up on me,” Dan mumbled, and he grabbed his belt loops when Arin made to pull his pants down. 

“You need to take your pants off,” Arin said, as if he was talking to someone who was slow. “You can't take a shower with your pants on.”

“I could totally take a shower with my pants on,” Dan said nervously. He squealed, because Suzy's fingers were worming along his bare sides, and that made his arms go up as he tried to hold her at bay while also trying to hold Arin off. 

The end result was that Dan's pants were unbuttoned and pulled down around his thighs, baring his wet, paint soaked boxers to the world. 

Or at least, the bit of the world contained in the small bathroom.

“Daddy, Dan peed himself,” Suzy said, her tone smug. “And on me!” 

“Why didn't you tell me that in the first place?” Arin was looking at the both of them, eyes darting from one face to the other. “You're gonna be in more trouble now, for lying to me.” 

“I thought you wouldn't notice,” Dan said, blushing and looking down at his feet. “Because, uh... because Suzy dumped paint down my pants.” He gestured vaguely downward, where the blue paint was tracking down his thighs. If it had been three slots over on the color wheel, things would probably look a lot more... grisly. 

“I know the smell of piss,” said Arin, yanking Dan's boxers down as well, which yanked the dried paint off. That was unpleasant. That was immensely unpleasant, and Dan made a distressed noise.

“Danny's got a boner,” Suzy said, cackling. She reached out and grabbed his dick, squeezing it in her hand, until Arin slapped her wrist. 

“Hands to yourself, Suzy,” said Arin, pulling Dan's pants and boxers all the way down to his ankles. “Step out, Dan.”

“It's probably just paint,” said Dan, trying to ignore the way that Arin was looking at him. It was... familiar, although Dan couldn't entirely place it. When Arin's hand drew back, Dan finally caught it. 

It was the same look he himself wore, when he was about to hit Arin. It was odd, seeing it from this side. 

Then his brain caught up with the rest of him, and flinched, expecting Arin to come at his face.

The smack of Arin's hand coming down on his cock was _not_ expected, and neither was the sharp, tingling pain that slid up his gut, a queasy ball at the center of his stomach. He howled (which echoed horribly), curling forward and sobbing. 

“Arin,” Dan groaned, clutching his cock with both hands. “Arin, we didn't negotiate that.”

Arin shook his head, probably to clear it, and then he made a horrified face, grabbing at Dan's shoulders and holding Dan to his broad chest. “Shit, shit, I am so sorry, I got lost in the moment.” He pressed Dan's face into his shoulder, and Dan felt Suzy's soft breasts pressing against his shoulder, her soft hands resting on his hip. 

“You gonna be okay, Dan?” Her voice vibrated along his skin, making him shiver, and his poor cock actually twitched. It was still hard. 

“Dude? Next time we plan kinky fun times, can we, like... can we just talk about it?” There were actual tears dripping down the sides of Dan's face, and he wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel about that. All he really cared about at the moment was the horrible throbbing between his legs.

“I'm so sorry,” Arin mumbled, and he was rocking Dan, holding him closer. He was actually shaking, and that was fucked up. To think that Arin would freak out like this! 

“It's okay,” Dan said, trying to pull back so that they were looking each other in the face. “You can, uh... we can keep up with the scene. But could you not hit me on the junk?” He reached one hand down to press against his dick, delicately. It felt like it was going to turn purple, and it was starting to ache. His erection was still going strong though. 

Fuck, he had gotten kinky. 

“Do you want to keep the scene up?” Suzy nuzzled her cheek against his shoulder, her soft skin warm against his own. “Or do you wanna just wash everything up and go watch a movie?”

“I can keep doing the scene,” said Dan. “But, uh... if you're gonna punish me some more, could we do something with breath play instead of hitting my junk?” He paused. “I could, uh... I could probably take some hitting on my ass. Just not my junk.” 

“You sure? I can, uh... if you need it, I can be all nurturing and shit, if you'd prefer that?” Arin tucked a piece of Dan's hair behind his ear. “Is that what you'd like?” 

“Nah,” said Dan. “I'm having fun poking you when you're angry like this. Just, uh... not my dick. I'd like more choking, or... drowning, or whatever.” He blushed – it felt weird to ask for this kind of shit. In a weird way, it felt kinkier than the rest of this shit .Just acknowledging all of this shit felt... wrong. 

“I, uh... can I talk about butt stuff?” Arin cleared his throat. “I've got ideas. For a thing.” 

“I think I can take some butt stuff,” Dan said, glancing at Suzy and blushing. “I mean, I, uh....” He blushed harder. “But I can also continue.” 

“Okay,” said Arin, and he took a step back. His face settled back into the slightly frustrated but otherwise fond expression. “Well? Are you guys gonna start washing?” 

“We can't wash if there's no water,” Suzy said. She was still cuddled up to Dan, and he reached out, pulling the hair tie out of her hair, unfortunately taking some hair with it. He'd have to remember that for the future – hair loose for paint stuff. 

“So turn the water on, silly,” said Arin, putting on a ridiculous voice and pinching her on the ass. 

“Oh. Right.” Suzy let go of Dan, to Dan's sadness. He wanted to keep holding her – she was so soft and warm, cuddly and beginning to become familiar. The water hit him hard, right on the crown of his head, and he yelped. The water sheeted off in front of his face, tinged red and blue, to puddle down at his feet.

“We're gonna have to wash your hair like, three times,” said Arin, looking at them both with a thoughtful expression. “We'll rinse you both down, then you can have a bath. Okay?” His voice was tender, and his eyes were soft. 

Dan wasn't sure if he liked that or not – it made something in his gut twist, like someone had stuck a fork in his gut and twirled it like they were eating spaghetti. 

“Daddy, wash my hair,” said Suzy, and she nudged Dan out of the way, getting water on her head. It sluiced down over her, taking a chunk of the glitter with it, and the paint puddled down her breasts, pattering between her toes. 

“You could say please,” Arin said, pulling his shirt up and off, tossing it into the hamper with the rest of their soiled clothes – they were going to need to do a load of laundry, like, now. 

“I'm a Little girl. I don't have to say please. I can just ride through life being cute.” She batted her eyelashes at Arin, who rolled his eyes. 

“Suzy-wuzy, if you were comfortable with really getting hit, I'd have Dan beat you up.” He poured a healthy dollop of shampoo onto Suzy's head, beginning to work it into a lather. The lather was sparkly, with streaks of blue. 

“Why me? You couldn't do it yourself?” Dan began to scrub himself, the glitter and paint falling down around his feet. 

“I feel weird about hitting a woman,” said Arin, his hands surprisingly tender as he kneaded at Suzy's scalp, carefully sudsing it all up, then guiding her under the water, and the paint was gone. There were still flecks of glitter on her head, but the overall mess look seemed to be gone. 

“But you're perfectly fine hitting _me_ on the fucking dick,' Dan grumbled. “Would you hit a woman's dick?” 

“Um.” Arin opened his mouth, as if about to say something. Then he shut it, catching the look that Suzy was giving him. “Headspace, Dan,” he said instead. 

Dan stuck his tongue out, which earned him a pinch in the side. He made an annoyed face, trying to bat Arin's hand away, but instead, a washcloth was put in his hand. 

“You want to show how good a Little you can be? Help me get Suzy cleaned up.” He was washing Suzy's face carefully with another wash cloth, and Suzy was squirming, trying to get away. 

“Okay,” said Dan, and he ran the washcloth under the water, then began to wash the soap off of Suzy's chest. The paint was water soluble, and it came off without any trouble at all, leaving her skin with its familiar paleness. He moved lower, holding one breast in his hand as he carefully rubbed it clean with the washcloth, putting special attention on her nipple. 

Suzy moaned, leaning back into the wall, pushing her breast further into Dan's hand as he meticulously removed all the paint he could see. He even lifted her breast up, checking underneath for paint. He leaned forward and kissed her nipple, then took it into his mouth, sucking on it hungrily.

Suzy moaned, arching her back and grabbing the back of Dan's head. She got a handful of red, the paint still adhering to the thick curls. She was pulling, gently, and the tug was a nice little bite of pain that shivered through Dan, like an ice cube melting down in his gut. He could feel his cock throbbing harder, and he ground it against her hip, only half noticing that he was doing it in the first place.

"I think Dan forgot that you're a Little," Arin said lightly, tapping Dan on the head, presumably to get him to let go. "He thought he was with Mommy." 

Dan groaned, pressing his face into Suzy's chest. He could feel how red his face was getting - not helped by the hot water, which was making his whole self turn pink. He wasn't even sure why he was so damn embarrassed about that. Although the mental image of Suzy in "mommy" gear with one breast out was... surprisingly appealing.

Goddamn it, Arin. Turning Dan into a fucking weirdo pervert.

"Silly Danny," cooed Suzy, pushing his wet hair out of his face. "I'm not Mommy!" She reached down and gave his dick a squeeze - he even refrained form flinching when he saw where her hand was headed. He sighed, rocking his hips into her hand when she squeezed him again, her thumb swiping across the leaking head. 

"None of that," Arin said in a warning voice, and he slapped Suzy's hand, gently. "You're both still in trouble."

"Didn't you slapping me on the fucking dick count as my punishment?" Dan stuck his tongue out at Arin. 

"That doesn't count," Arin said tartly, and he began to scrub at Suzy's belly in earnest, making her squeal. "You're gonna get your punishment, but first I need to de-paintify you."

"Is that a word?" Dan went back to scrubbing along Suzy's belly, where the paint was almost completely gone. She was more or less her regular color, minus a few streaks or a tint here and there. 

"I mean, you know what it means, so I guess even if it doesn't count as an actual word, it's still a word." Arin stepped back, inspecting Suzy. "Okay, babydoll, I think you're clean. It's Dan's turn."

Suzy moved out from under the spray, and when they pressed together so that Dan could pass by, the paint on Dan's belly smeared across Suzy's back, his cock nudging against her ass. 

"How did you manage to get messier?" Arin tsked, putting one hand on Dan's shoulder to push him a little lower, pouring copious amounts of shampoo into Dan's hair. "I guess it's 'cause you're just so much Littler." 

Dan opened his mouth to argue. Then he closed it, because what would happen if he argued? He wanted to at least try to get into headspace, if only for the novelty. So he just went quiet, closing his eyes and letting Arin attempt to wash all of the paint out of his hair. He was equally quiet when Suzy took the washcloth out of his hand and began to scrub at his chest, almost rough enough to be painful. Rougher than needed, truth be told - the paint only really needed to have water sprayed in its general direction to slide right off. 

Arin washed Dan with intimate efficiency, making sure to get all of the paint out from around his cock. He bent down in front of Dan, resting his elbows on the edge of the tub, and instructed Dan to hold on as Arin slowly washed the paint off of Dan's thighs. He made a contented sort of noise when Dan threaded his fingers through the brown and blond streaked mess of it, Dan's fingertips gently skating across the sensitive skin of his scalp. 

"Okay," said Arin, standing back up with a groan. His knees popped. "I think you're ready." He turned the shower off, indicating for Dan to get out of the tub. "So I'm gonna run Suzy's bath, and then...," Arin licked his lips, looking Dan up and down, "then we're gonna see about your punishment."

"O-okay," Dan mumbled, and he looked down at his feet. He was... surprisingly ungainly, standing there buck naked and dripping onto the bathroom floor. He wondered, faintly, what Arin was planning. Hopefully it would involve breath play or something like that - the idea of Arin choking him again was enough to make his dick twitch. 

"Suzy-woozy, you gonna be okay keeping yourself busy while Dan takes his punishment?" Arin put the plug in, motioning for Suzy to sit down. "I think we've got ducks under the sink." 

“Do I get ducks?” Dan's voice was hopeful, in an attempt to hide his nerves. He didn't really know what Arin was planning. 

“Nope,” said Arin, handing Suzy a trio of multicolored ducks. “You get something else.” 

Dan hissed when Arin came up behind him, pulling his wrists together. There was a jingle, and then a strange... zipping sound? Then something stiff was being wrapped around Dan's wrists roughly, forcing his arms awkwardly behind his back. Oh! Arin's belt. That would explain it. 

“Remember that little talk we had a while ago?” Arin's hands were in Dan's hair, forcing his head back at an uncomfortable angle. He bit along Dan's neck, sucking hard, and he was grinding his dick against Dan's ass. 

“Which one?” Dan wriggled his ass against Arin, flexing his arms and wriggling his hands. He could just move them, but only just. “We do have a lot of discussions.” 

“You're such a fucking brat,” Arin said, and he forced Dan down onto his knees. “We had a whole discussion about privileges.” He was angling Dan so that his upper body was in the tub, the very tip of his nose making a little wavelet. “Remember what I said about privileges?” Arin was fully leaning over Dan now, his upper body pressing into Dan's back. The hand not in Dan's hair was awfully close to his ass. 

“That they're an arbitrary thing based entirely on background?” Dan was sassing. He knew he was sassing, and would probably piss Arin. He had a feeling where this scene was going, and... well, fuck. He had asked for breath play. This was kind of the original breath play, right?

That didn't even make any sense. All of the blood in his body was in his dick, and it was making him stupid. 

“For fuck sake,” Arin growled, and then he paused, as if his brain was catching up with his impulses. “Okay, uh, Dan.” He swallowed, letting go of Dan's hair. “I'm gonna hold your head underwater, and I want to hit your butt. Is that okay?”

“Y-yeah,” Dan mumbled, his voice shaky. His dick was impossibly hard, dribbling down onto the floor. They'd need to mop everything up at some point, before the floor became safe again.

Unexpectedly, that made Dan giggle, then laugh, his head falling forward. His chin was pressing against the wall of the tub, his forelock in the water, and he kept laughing, feeling Suzy's hand on his cheek. When he glanced up at her, she gave him a worried look.

“Are you sure you're up for this?” She had a duck in her hand, and she squeaked it, then stuck it in her mouth, chewing on it. Seemed that Dan wasn't the only Little with a big of an oral fixation.

“Yeah,” said Dan. “Although, uh, Arin, how am I gonna tell you when I've had enough?” 

"Hit the floor with your leg two times in a row." Arin stood up, going to get something in the medicine cabinet. Dan couldn't follow him with his eyes, so he settled on looking up at Suzy through his eyelashes, smiling at her nervously. 

"You gonna be okay?" Suzy stroked his head, adjusting to get more comfortable in the water. 

"I'll be f _ine_ ," said Dan, his voice cracking mid-word as Arin grabbed his hair and tied it into a rough ponytail. "What was that for?"

"You need a handle," Arin said, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. "I can't just pull your hair in one go, or I'll have a handful of greasy monstrosity." 

"You literally just washed my hair. How are you complaining about it being greasy?" Dan wriggled his ass at Arin, mainly because he could. 

Then he screamed.

He wasn't sure what it was that Arin had just hit him with, but whatever it was, it stung like seven hells, spreading out hotly across his ass, the pain racing up and down, to add more heat to his throbbing erection. 

"Is that your hairbrush?" Suzy leaned over the edge of the tub, squinting. "You're seriously using your hairbrush on his ass?" 

"Hey, he said it himself. He's squeaky clean." Another hit on the other side of Dan's ass, making him surge forward and gasp, whimpering. Fuck, that hurt. 

Dan was getting beaten by a hairbrush. Somehow, that made it even more embarrassing - he wasn't even getting beaten with an actual implement, but beaten with a hairbrush, like a little kid. Why was that making him hornier? Fuck. 

"You ready?" Arin wrapped Dan's ponytail around his hand, pushing his palm against the back of Dan's head. 

"Yeah," Dan murmured, trying to ignore the way his stomach was in free fall. He knew, logically, that Arin would never actually hurt him permanently.

At least, not on purpose.

But Suzy was there as well - the top of his head was pressed against her thigh. He could hear her breathing quicken, and he wondered, vaguely, if she was getting off on this. It was hard to tell when she was submerged in water like this. It'd be easier if she had a dick, probably.

Arin was totally a bad influence. 

Dan wasn't expecting Arin to just shove his head under the water. He wasn't expecting Arin's hand to feel so heavy, either. He thrashed, trying to push his head up, get above water. The panic was filling his whole mind, his cock thick and heavy between his legs, his mind blank, gloriously blank, nothing but panic and arousal twining around his skin like a cat. 

Arin pulled Dan up by the ponytail, and that made Dan gasp, panting heavily. Arin pulled Dan's head back by the hair, forcing him almost double, and looked at him in the eye (inasmuch as he could). "How was that?"

"G-g-good," Dan said, and he was shaking, his heart still beating desperately from the panic. "I can... I can take more, please."

"I think we found a new kink," said Suzy, and she sounded immensely amused. Her small, soft hand was on his chest, water dripping down his chest. 

"Nah, we knew he liked breath play," said Arin, and then he was shoving Dan back under the water. Suzy's hand was over Dan's mouth and nose, and it made the panic worse - his chest was tight, his eyes were open and he was thrashing enough that there was probably gonna be water on the floor. 

When Dan was pulled up for air again, there was a loud "smack", and it took a second for the pain to actually register. Arin had hit him with the hairbrush again, harder then before, and Dan yelled, but his yell was cut off as he was shoved under the water again. 

The hits kept raining down, as Dan's head was pulled in and out of the water. He was getting dizzy - seriously dizzy, everything was spinning, nothing seemed to exist but the pain in his head, the way his chest hurt, the way the tile was pressing into his knees, the hits of the hairbrush. He wasn't really a person anymore, he was just a body - a sore, dizzy body, queasy and horny, water dripping down his face.

"Dan?" Arin pulled Dan up again, then let go of his hair, holding him by the shoulders. "Dan. Talk to me." 

"P-please don't stop," Dan mumbled, lolling back against Arin. His head hurt, his throat hurt, his eyes were stinging, his head was throbbing. None of that mattered, because he wanted more. More and more and more. 

“I think you've had enough,” said Arin, kissing Dan on the temple. 

“I'm gonna second that,” said Suzy, leaning forward to cup Dan's cheek. “I think we're done with the punishment stuff.”

“Do you feel sorry?” Arin's fingers were running up and down Dan's chest, thumbs passing over his nipples. It was making it hard for Dan to think, and he was already having trouble with that. 

“Y-yes,” Dan mumbled. “I won't pee on Suzy again. Or get all dirty like that.” They were both blatant lies, but Dan... Dan's head was quiet. Quieter than usual, quiet the way it usually was when he was put into Little space. 

“Very good,” said Arin, and he hugged Dan, really hugged him, long arms wrapped around Dan's middle, his chin on Dan's shoulder. He was shaking, really shaking, and that didn't make sense. 

It was then that Dan realized that in fact, _he_ was the one who was shaking. He was really shaking, like someone buck ass naked on the tundra. Admittedly, even with the warmth of Arin's body against his, he felt like he was on the fucking tundra. It was so cold. 

“Suze. I'm gonna take Dan to the bedroom, then I'll get you out.” Arin was undoing the belt around Dan's wrists as he spoke, squeezing Dan's hands and rubbing his wrists. “Dan needs to lie down.”

“I'm fine,” Dan said, but he didn't try to stand up. His dick was so hard, and he felt... he wanted... he didn't know. He remembered what Arin had said about butt stuff, and he was half tempted to ask for something he hadn't even really wanted before. 

Fuck it, he'd never really wanted to be drowned either, and yet here he was.

“Um... Daddy?” That wasn't what he meant to say. He had meant to say Arin. Wow, this headspace was intoxicating. 

“What's up, buddy?” Arin stood up, then grabbed Dan by the armpits, hauling him up. He kept his arms wrapped around Dan's chest when Dan stood up and wobbled. 

“I um... if you wanted to um....” Dan blushed and looked down, but that did no good, because Suzy was there, meeting his eyes and grinning. That was unsettling. He was trapped between them, helpless. 

Fuck if that didn't make him hornier. 

“Look at how hard he is,” Suzy said, and she giggled, pointing at it. It made Dan groan, covering his face clumsily. 

“I um... I'd be okay with you putting stuff in my butt,” Dan said in a rush. “Not, like... not like something huge or anything, but, uh....” He wobbled, leaning heavily against Arin. “I wanna try new things.” 

Arin's eyebrows were up around his hairline, and he looked hesitant. “Are you sure you don't wanna wait until you're a bit more put together?” He ran his hands down Dan's stomach, nuzzling into the side of Dan's neck. His beard was bristly and ticklish. 

“I feel... fuckin' amazing,” Dan said, and he smiled a bit self consciously. “And, uh... I figure I'd probably chicken out if I wasn't so out of it. I, um... I'm curious, and I guess I'm kinda lacking in any shame right now.”

“Since when do you have any shame?” Suzy's voice was genuinely curious. 

Dan stuck his tongue out at her, which made her giggle. 

“I'm, uh... okay,” said Arin, and he swallowed. Dan could feel Arin's dick against his ass – it twitched. “I'm gonna lie you down on the bed and then I'll get Suzy out of the tub, and then we can, uh... we can try things.” He was shaking a bit as well, and Dan was a bit surprised. Arin must really want this. 

“Okay,” said Dan, and he let himself be led to the bed. He stood in front of the closet and swayed as Arin grabbed a towel, drying him off. “So you're not uh... too weirded out?”

“I mean, I've wanted that ass since I set eyes on it,” said Arin, and if Dan had a bit more of his wits about him, he might have given Arin a Look. “But you can stop whenever you want, okay?” He dropped the towel. “I mean, if you wanting me to put something in your butt is based on being out of it due to oxygen deprivation or something, I'd rather we wait?”

“I've, uh... I've been thinking about it,” Dan mumbled, glad that Arin was behind him. “I'm just too much of a fuckin' chicken to ask for it. I'm, uh... I'm slipping in and out of headspace, but when I'm in headspace I can just ask for it.”

“Ah,” said Arin, and he nodded like he understood. “I'm, uh....” He rubbed his hands together, looking embarrassed. “I'm gonna go get Suzy. Then we can, uh... we can proceed.” 

Dan collapsed back onto the bed, covering his face with one long arm. He yawned spectacularly, half drowsing, one arm thrown over his eyes. He was vaguely aware of them talking off in the bathroom (lo, those many miles away), and he was woken up by Suzy lying on the bed next to him, the bed dipping with her body weight. 

“Hi,” Suzy mumbled, looking over at him bashfully. Her wet hair had been brushed into pigtails, and her skin was still flushed from the hot water. “How you feeling?”

“A million fuckin' bucks,” said Danny, and he grinned at her goofily. “What are we doing now?” He stretched like a cat, his toes curling and his back arching. “Am I gonna get fucked in the butt?”

“Do you really want to be?” Arin was coming into the room now, and he was carrying a box of latex gloves, a bottle of lube, and two towels. “Butts up, both of you.” 

“Huh?” Dan blinked at Arin, but rolled over, so that the space he had been lying on was empty. “What do you need the towels for?”

“Well, if you want me to do butt stuff to you, you need lube. If there's lube, it'll get everywhere.” Arin patted Dan on the thigh, his fingernails just barely grazing the thin skin. It made Dan squirm, breathing heavily. 

“Why do I need a towel?” Suzy was sprawled out on her towel, looking like an old time movie star. Only naked. And tattooed. Okay, so not so much like an old time movie star, except in pose. 

“Well, we don't want to get baby powder on the bed,” said Arin, his voice sickly sweet. “We didn't talk about _your_ punishment, did we, baby girl?” 

“Why am I getting punished?” Suzy pouted, wriggling on the bed. Her nipples were hard, and her face was still flushed. Had she gotten as horny as Dan, from the drowning? It seemed like a distinct possibility. 

“Because you were all painted up too,” said Arin. He looked at Dan thoughtfully, then grabbed a pillow, shoving it under the towel and forcing Dan's hips up. “But I know you don't like things quite as... excessive as Dan does.”

“Waddaya mean, excessive?” Dan tried not to wriggle too much. This felt a lot like the time Mark had suspended him, spread out so open that anyone walking by could see... well, everything. 

Admittedly, he had asked Arin to stick things in his butt. It's kinda hard to do that without seeing everything. 

“You're in total frenzy,” Arin said affectionately, grabbing a glove and putting his hand in. 

“He's kinda right,” Suzy said, taking Dan's hand and squeezing it. “Although we'd stop you if you did anything really stupid.” 

“Why are you so sure that I'd do something stupid in the first place?” Dan tried to stay still as Arin's gloved hand moved along his thigh, the latex sticking to his skin. 

“You're in frenzy,” Suzy said, as if that was the most logical answer in the world.

“You haven't told me what that means fuck Arin that's cold!” Dan jerked, as lube was applied to his entrance. Arin's fingers were delicate, but it still felt weird. It wasn't like he interacted with that bit of himself that often, beyond basic hygiene. 

“We don't have a lube warmer or whatever. What is this, the Ritz?” Arin put on a stupid voice while he said it, which got Dan laughing. While he was laughing, Arin slid the very, very tip of his finger into Dan, and Dan froze, still chuckling, but still as a statue. 

“How's it feel?” Suzy's eyes were glued to Dan's face, and when Dan glanced up, he saw that Arin was staring as well, his eyes darting between the finger that was sliding into Dan, and Dan's face. 

“Um,” said Dan. “It, uh... it certainly feels... different,” said Dan, trying to force himself to relax. He kept his eyes on Suzy, because right now he was feeling... weird. Awkward. He didn't know if he could make eye contact with Arin right now.

What _did_ it feel like? Kind of clinical, kind of... well, weird. It wasn't sexy, but it wasn't unsexy, either. It was... Dan didn't know. 

“I wish you could see your face right now,” Suzy said, and she rolled onto her side, so that they were forehead to forehead. “You look amazing.”

“I always look amazing, baby,” said Dan, waggling his eyebrows. 

“Urgh,” Suzy groaned, covering her face with one hand and shoving him in the chest with the other. “Arin, you should punish him for that.”

“I'm Daddy,” said Arin in a tone full of the remains of very little patience, “and I'm the one in charge of punishments, remember?” He slid more of his finger into Dan, slowly, carefully, and Dan made a surprised noise when he felt Arin's knuckle slide into him.

“You've got big fuckin' hands, man,” Dan mumbled, rocking his hips experimentally. That made things feel more... interesting. Not sexy, per se, but at least interesting. He noted, in a distant sort of way, that his dick was leaking desperately, so much precum puddling into his pubic hair that it was beginning to mat up a bit. 

“You're all messy,” said Suzy, reaching out and wrapping her hand around his dick. It felt... now that, that felt good. Really good. The finger in his ass felt less like a new intrusion, more like something that at least was somewhat welcome. Or at least not to be kicked out immediately. 

“Mmm... I'm not gonna complain about it too much,” Dan said, and then Arin's fingers were curving inside of him, until they found... something. 

“Yep!” Arin was smirking. Dan didn't even need to look up to see him smirking, because he could fucking hear him smirking.

Dan couldn't bring himself to care, because Suzy was squeezing the head of his cock, and Arin's fingers were pressing down on _something_ that was sending sparks between Dan's vertebrae, making his hips jolt forward and his cock twitch and ooze more pre-cum. He lolled his head back, squeezing Suzy's free hand and closing his eyes, trying to remember what it was like to breathe. 

“Oh, fuck, you look so hot,” Arin mumbled, and he was adding another finger, which was kind of uncomfortable, until the second finger curled against Dan's prostate, which made Dan's hips buck forward. “I can't wait to give you my cock, just sliiiiide it in, easy as this.” He was beginning to thrust his fingers now, his thumb resting on the curve of Dan's ass. 

Dan's eyes flew open, and he looked nervously up at Arin. “You're not gonna, um... I mean, uh, this is nice, but I don't think I'm ready for, uh....” 

Arin burst out laughing, twisting his fingers in such a way as to make Dan's eyes roll back in his head. “Relax, dude. I'm not gonna, like, stick my dick in you.” He curled his fingers again, in some kind of “come hither” motion, and Dan's hips were jerking forward, biting into his own hand. 

It felt... Dan didn't know how to describe it. It was different from having his cock manipulated, although that was also a thing that was happening, and the two different sensations were making him dizzy. It was like being drowned all over again, filling his whole self up, until he couldn't breathe, couldn't think, all there was in the world was Suzy's mouth against his own, Arin's fingers twisting and pressing, Suzy's fist jerking him off. He was fucking Suzy's fist, fucking himself against Arin's fingers, the feedback loop repeating itself over and over, filling him up, taking control of his limbs, of his... everything.

Dan wasn't really aware of his orgasm until his dick was pulsing, painting his belly with his cum as he shook, his toes curling and all of his muscles contracting. The fingers on his prostate pressed harder, hard enough that Dan was almost screaming, or at least he felt like he was, although he was also out of breath, his whole body shaking, still twitching. He actually whined when Arin pulled his fingers out, letting out a gasp like he was being drowned again. 

“Wow,” said Suzy, sounding impressed. “I think you broke him.” 

“'m not broken,” Dan mumbled, clutching Suzy to him. He grunted when Arin lay down next to him and wrapped his arms around Dan's bony frame, pressing a kiss to Dan's temple. 

“That was a pretty spectacular orgasm,” said Arin, stroking Dan's sweaty hair out of his face. “You got cum on your chin.”

“The fuck?” Dan wiped it off, then wiped his hand off on his hip, self conscious. “Wow. Why didn't you tell me that butt stuff was that amazing?” He kissed Suzy on the forehead, as she squirmed against him, her hips twitching. She was clearly still very aroused. 

“I've been telling you that butt stuff is awesome,” said Arin, and he glanced down at his own erection, making a thinking face. “Hey Dan, you wanna jerk me off?”

“Why don't you fuck me?” Suzy made a hopeful face at Arin, all batted eyelashes and smiles. 

“Nope,” Arin said, pulling his dick out of his pants and squeezing it. “You're getting some of your punishment.” He groped around with his free hand, grabbing the baby wipes by the bed and shoving them at Dan. “Wipe off your tummy. Suzy, if you really want to help me get off, you can blow me.” He squeezed the head of his cock, rubbing the palm of his hand across the top of it. 

“I mean, I feel like you're cutting off your head to spite your nose,” Suzy said, and she draped herself across Dan's stomach, taking Arin's dick in hand, then in her mouth. 

“Fuck,” Dan mumbled, short of breath. “You couldn't have just gone around me?” 

Suzy popped Arin's cock out of her mouth and looked at Dan's face, sticking her tongue out. “I'm making you feel included,” she said, before going back to blowing Arin in earnest, her cheeks hollowed out and her hands kneading at his thighs. 

“Fuck, Suze, yes....” Arin was moaning, his hands in Suzy's hair, and Dan drifted in and out, half asleep. He watched Arin's face, Arin's cock in Suzy's mouth... he was just so comfortable, sated and mellow. He was going to drop like a fucking stone, make no mistake, but at the moment, he was perfectly content to lie here, watching Arin and Suzy fucking around. He was half tempted to reach between Suzy's legs and just tease her, not enough to make her cum, just enough to get his fingers damp. He was finalizing the decision when Arin moaned again, long and hard, forcing his dick all the way into Suzy's mouth. His face contorted, as it always did when he came, and when Suzy pulled off of his dick, she was wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, wrinkling her nose. 

“Let's get you two babies all diapered up,” Arin said, breathing heavily. He cupped Suzy's cheek, then kissed her chastely on the forehead. 

“Aren't I gonna get to get off?” Suzy's voice was in full whine, drawing the syllables out longer than they needed to be. She squirmed, flat on her back, looking over the curve of her belly at Arin, who was gathering up stuff from the closet. 

“Nope,” Arin said, still cheerful. He stood up fully, and he was holding two diapers – the ones with the animals on it that Arin always put him in, the only ones that actually fit him. The other one was one of the ones that Arin was usually put in himself, the ridiculous pink princess diapers. 

Suzy frowned. “Where are mine? Are you gonna do yourself and Dan?” She sat up on her elbows, frowning. 

“No, I've got yours right here,” said Arin, holding out the pink princess diapers. 

“Noooo,” Suzy groaned, covering her face with both hands. “I can't wear those. They're so....”

“They're for a pretty baby girl,” Arin cooed, getting in way too close to her personal space, pressing their foreheads together. “Are you saying you're not Daddy's pretty baby girl?”

“Why couldn't you embarrass Dan like this?” Suzy was squirming, her face bright pink between her fingers as Arin powdered her up, 

“Because I fucking drowned him,” Arin said, grabbing Suzy by the legs and forcing her up, sliding the diaper under her butt. “He's getting diapered too.” 

“Why can't you put him in the fucking... princess diapers?” Dan watched, amused, as Arin efficiently taped Suzy in. He was getting better at that – he fucking better have, considering how often he was finagling Suzy and Dan into the damn things. 

“Because he'd piss down his own leg,” said Arin, and now he was working on Dan, with powder and taping him in. It was... weirdly secure, especially with the way he was beginning to drop, shaking and tired. 

“I can't believe I have to wear these tonight,” Suzy whined, and she cuddled up to Dan, her head on his chest. 

“Oh, not just tonight,” said Arin, flopping next to them and wrapping an arm around Dan's middle. “You're in them all week.”

“... what?” Suzy actually sat up, looking at him in pure disbelief. “No way.”

“Well, yeah, I'll let you out so you can air out and whatnot, but when we're out of the house....” Arin was snickering to himself, stroking Suzy's hair. His face was pressed into Dan's neck, and his beard and mustache were ticklish. 

“... does the office count as the house?” Suzy was blushing pinkly, her whole body getting warmer under Dan's fingers.

“You know it doesn't, baby girl,” Arin said. Then he sat up, rubbing his hands together. “So who's ready for food? I'm fuckin' starving.” 

“I could do with some food,” Dan said drowsily, burrowing into the bed and yawning extravagantly. “Just, uh... wake me up when it gets here.” 

“Suze, if you're really good, I'll let you put on pants before you answer the door.” Arin was stretching, his dick still out and soft against his thigh. “And we still need to clean up the mess in the back yard.” 

“In a minute,” Dan mumbled, and the last thing he heard, as he fell asleep, was Arin chuckling.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished this monster, holy shit. Hope y'all enjoyed it! Check out my Tumblr, TheseusInTheMaze.tumblr.com!


End file.
